Being Whole
by Bat-dove
Summary: All Wally tried to prove was science. But he knew that magic was real. He saw it in him. He tried outrunning it for so long, it was time to face facts. Magic and science may argue, but that doesn't mean they don't mix. Brothers story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I was told it wasn't real. Magic. That everything had a reason. One that could be explained. That was called science. It was something that confused me. I was young. I was chaotic. I was fully myself. Now I relish in science trying to forget. To postpone the inevitable. He's still out there. Unaware. Blissfully ignorant. Yet, he's happy too. Even more so, cause he doesn't know. He's not whole and neither am I. When will we be?

Wally paced the corridor for what seemed like hours. He should tell them. But he couldn't. It would be difficult. He wanted this to be easy. _Easy. Impossible._ Not with what he did. It was something that no one should do. One, it left a hollow feeling. Two, it wasn't permanent, and three, if one died the other was…history.

He sighed. He thought he would be dead from work before it came to an end. But, no such luck. He didn't want to die. Oh no. He wanted to live long enough to be married and have a kid. But to think it only lasted a few years, he was disappointed.

He thought over his options. First one was come clean. Like that was going to happen. Second was let it happen naturally, which would have to involve the first one because of the numbing process. Third was… a forcing, probably involve kidnapping. All three seemed like a bad idea. Coming clean would be difficult and unbelievable. Second would get him to a hospital. And the third would tear apart a family. One he worked so hard to watch over. One that he pieced together.

But the third was the clear winner. Still keep his secret. Hopefully. He prayed he could do this, without anyone knowing.

Running around chasing someone isn't fun. First, you have to find them. Second, you corner them. Third, you pounce. He had already cornered the kid. Black hair in the back matching a shadow, but his messy white star gave him away. He tackled him to the ground.

"You know, sneaking out of the house can get you in a lot of trouble Zak," said the boy on top smirking. He was about two years older than him. Had bright green eyes and fiery red hair that looked as though it was smacked by the wind. A small spray of freckles were across his nose. A black turtle neck fit snug on his body.

"Get off Allway," he groaned. Zak could feel a smirk emanate from the older boy.

"Come on Zak, cry uncle for your cousin," he mocked.

"Doyle," he said in the same mocking tone. A laugh came from Allway as he lifted Zak to his feet.

"You know, you should be happy that I am your sitter and not that alien obsessed man. How many hours of 'aliens' did you have to watch with that man?"

"Three. Nothing but pure boredom. Until we were able to get him to leave," he said suggestively.

"I'm not leaving. But I am not above pranking Beeman with a 'sighting' Zak," he responded.

"I'll go get the Christmas lights," laughed Zak. Allway stared at his younger cousin as he ran inside. He loved his cousin. He loved all his cousins. He loved his Aunt and Uncle. And he loved his dad. But, he couldn't help but wonder where he was from. All he remembered was a guy his age, dressed in bright yellow and red, introduce him to his dad.

He was sure he knew. But, he knew it didn't matter. He wouldn't trade anything, _anything_ for the life he had right now. He ran up to Zak and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Dude! Don't do that!" yelled Zak. Allway didn't know if he was referring to the arm he put over Zak's shoulder (another thing he wondered was if he was always so touchy-feely) or his little _speed_ thing. He didn't know how, but he could move faster than a normal person. Always enough for him to dodge a bullet, avoid getting killed, and protect his family.

Wally watched them enviously. He wanted a little brother. The closest he had was Robin. But this guy was fully engrossed into the family. He knew everything. While Wally didn't even know Robin's name. He almost felt bad as he pulled out a concussion grenade he snagged from Robin from his pocket and tossed it.

"What the…? Zak! Get down!"

Wally went down to collect the kid.

So it took a turn for the worst when he realized he had _two_ with him. The red had grabbed the one with the white star. This was only going to make it harder.

"KF? You in here?" called a familiar voice.

"Oh no."

**Cliffie. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's eyes flicker as he looked at his two hostages. The red haired one giving him an uncomfortable look of pain during his sleep as he held a vice grip on the other kid while the black haired child with the white star responded by sleeping soundly in his arms. And Robin was less than a moment from discovering them. He quickly covered them in a nearby tarp. He prayed that the smaller child was not a snorer.

"Hey Rob," he said playfully standing between Robin and the two.

"KF where have you been? Canary's going to have a cow because you skipped training," Robin smirked. Wally face palmed himself to try and look normal. Not so easy when his arm had lost all feeling in it. He needed to do it soon.

"Sorry. Lost track of time," he half joked running out of the room to quickly spar and leave. Robin was about to follow him when he heard something. A cough. Robin looked around the room. This wasn't a place Wally usually hung out in the mountain. It was one of the more out of the way rooms. It wasn't a place he kept souvenirs or even where he could crash after a long mission. And since everyone else was with Canary the cough was out of the ordinary. So he began to do what all Bats would do, snoop.

He silently crept around but the room was silent. He saw boxes that would take too long to check before KF came back. He would've come back later but it might be too late. He was contemplating what to do when he noticed have a shoe under a bulging tarp. Robin smirked. Not so good at hiding. Carefully he lifted the tarp. He saw two people under it. One was a black haired boy who looked like he was waking up from a very short nap, the other was a red haired boy holding him in a vice grip while burying his face into the obviously younger's neck. A small snore came from him.

The black haired boy lifted his head, a white star practically glowing in the front. White forelock, Robin's brain supplied. His bleary eyes looked up at Robin's mask. Sleepy brown eyes.

"Uh… what happened?" the kid yawned. Robin stared for a second.

"You tell me," Robin said almost laughing at the kid. He was wearing a bright orange outfit being hugged by a red haired kid that kind of reminded Robin of an assassin.

"Um… Dinner… we were going to eat…," he said still groggy and obviously not registering Robin. He blinked and then all but jumped in panic, "WHO ARE YOU!"

Robin was surprised by that comment. He was in costume so any normal person would've recognized him. Granted this kid didn't look to normal. He noted the red haired person tightened his grip. His head jerked up revealing a scowl that could rival Batman, and bright green eyes.

"Who the hell are you," he asked calmer than the other. He pulled the younger one closer not losing eye contact with Robin. A stare down. Green eyes to his mask his glare was defiantly bat worthy.

But Robin was not one to lose.

"How'd you get here?" Robin responded. Two unknown people in the mountain were reason for alert. And an update on the security. The red head deepened his scowl. The kid in his arms struggled a bit. Obvious discomfort showed on his face.

"Allway, having a bit of trouble breathing."

The red that was called Allway loosened his grip ever so slightly. The younger gave an awkward smile.

"Could you tell us where we are?" he asked. Robin's eyes widened a bit. No idea how they got there. No idea who he was, there was something big going on.

"Mount Justice," Robin answered. The younger looked up at the red.

"You know where that is? Cause I don't recall my mom or dad ever teaching that in geography. Or Uncle Doyle," he said to Allway. Allway shook his head.

"No. Being ambushed and kidnapped doesn't help the situation either," he growled. Robin blinked.

"Who kidnapped you?" he asked playing along. A dark chuckle came fron the red head that sounded eerily familiar.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The younger dark haired boy sent him a glare. He looked back at Robin sheepishly.

"They attacked from behind," the younger answered, "I'm Zak and this is my cousin Allway. Who are you?"

"Robin," he said. Zak stifled a laugh.

"Sorry man but… you're named after a bird?" he asked.

"Zak," said Allway sternly. Then his voice dropped so low Robin could barely hear it, "This is one of those people we aren't supposed to talk to."

**Yeah I updated. If you like it, you know the drill. Review!**


End file.
